Pokemon Aura The Game
by Grimfour88
Summary: The Gamer comes to the Pokemon world and things will never be the same.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon the honor belongs to the (Abushiki Gaisha) Pokémon Company and Nintendo with is also known as Team Rocket.

Do you want to know what the worst part about death? It's not the pain or fear; it's not the moment you realize you're dead or thoughts of regret about your life. It's not even losing your family, the worst part about being dead is the unending, limitless, timeless, continuing boredom. You would think death is the end of one story and the start of another no more pain or maybe a place of damnation or enlightenment. I had hoped in a small part of my heart that death would be a place where a man could fight, fuck, and drink until every bone in their body turned to dust.

It saddens me to say this, but none of that is correct you see I died a very, very, very long time ago and I come bearing sad news death is annoying. In a way, death is pretty simple your soul with kind of looks like a white see threw glowing version of your body gets dumped in an ocean of black ink like a sack of potatoes butt ass naked, and that's it. Sorry, yeah that's it, no other souls, no demons, no nothing just you floating in this infinite ocean on and on with your body or soul? Soul body? Locked up with nothing but your thoughts to keep you company.

Do not misunderstand me at first, I was so scared I would have shit myself if my body would only let me. A simple truth, you get thrown into a world of unending darkness and then check your pants FACT! However, as I have come to learn about this place, it feeds on things like fear slowly, it fades as minutes turn into hours and hours into days with nothing happening. Then your curiosity gets the better of you, and you try to study everything you can see. It is a quick lesson imagine floating in the thickest part of the ocean on a starless night all alone, and now you know everything I have learned about this place in the past I don't even know how much time that I have been here.

I had hoped that one day I would come across another floater or something anything at all. But like all things in this place after days became weeks and weeks became months hope fades. At this point, I started thinking about my death the people involved, the location, the timing, the mistakes I made, and the way I could have prevented it over and over again. I replayed that day from the nasty sand cover food to the last gunshot step by step frame by frame until the anger feels like it's going to explode out of me.

This place though takes everything in the end. As time goes on, that anger and slowly, even some of the memories fade. I can say that by this point, I may have gone insane if not for the memories of my loved ones. My family, friends that were my chosen family, my children, and even thou I couldn't move my soul cried out to them like a wounded animal about to die screaming out for help. Every good memory is like a lifeline keeping me from madness my son's first steps, my honeymoon, and going to that pool hall with friends after work every good time every lousy time the love, pain, passion, and hurt of life keeps me whole for a time.

Alas, as I have learned this place wants to consume everything, and as the year become centuries, and my memories of them started to fade I find myself pulled from my internal war by something new. This place is always empty it may have taken me a few weeks to pull myself out of my mental delusions only to see a frame made of sapphires with words formed of the same shimmering in front of me saying.

 **Pokémon Aura**

 **New Game**

 **Continue**

 **Load**

 **Join**

 **Add - on**

 **Options**

 **Credits**

The fuck? I mean I'm here for how many of centuries of continual annoying nothing and this is what I get? A mother fucking pop up message, a fucking pop up asking me to start a new game! The sapphire words seem to melt into a ball in the center before reform into a new message.

 **Game Mode**

 **Honor Mode**

 **Hard Mode**

 **Classic Mode**

That was not what I wanted; can I go back? This thing seems to be controlled by my thoughts, so maybe "BACK!"... No alright how about, "Last screen, previous screen, main menu," maybe "Main screen," how about "Return? Circle? B? Page Up? Escape? Home? Home screen? Control Alt Delete?" the free-floating word remain unmoved. "Well, I've been playing this game for all of 10 seconds, and I am already losing. Well at least this game mode thing looks simple looks like it listed hardest to" the sapphires reform again

 **Loading Character Creation**

That didn't just happen but wait did I pick the hardest or hard mode? The message reforms again.

 **In Honor mode death means death for you and your partners, all drops have a one Tier penalty, and you gain Exp 75% slower. Also, all skill points must be spent at a level up, or they are gone forever.**

"Shit, shit, shit, fucking saggy balls in a."

 **Attributes**

 **Vitality - 100/100 - How Much Damage you can take.**

 **Aura - 400/400 - Total Pool of actions you can take using your powers**

 **Strength - 6 - Determines Your Damage with Strength Base Weapons and how much you can carry.**

 **Constitution - 10 - Increases your Vitality and increases your chances to resist a status effect.**

 **Armor Rating - 10 - How much physical damage you can absorb**

 **Dexterity - 8 - Determine your damage with a Dexterity base weapon along with your evasion rate and movement**

 **Intelligence - 32 - Determines your damage with any Intelligence base attacks along with your learning speed and Aura pool.**

 **Wisdom - 25 - Determine how much Aura damage you can take, your Aura pool, your change to resist a status effect, Aura Regeneration, and your memories**

 **Perception - 5 - Affects your critical change, the ability to detect a trap, accuracy, and vision.**

 **Speed - 8 - Effects your movement speed**

 **Luck - 5 -Affects loot drops, evasion, critical hit rate, and any games of chance.**

 **Unspent Attribute points - 5 Points that can be added to any attribute**

 **Vitality Regeneration - 5 Determines your Health recovered per minute**

 **Aura Regeneration - 7 Determines your Aura recovered per minute**

 **Sight - 20 Determines how far you can see and how quickly you can spot enemies.**

 **Hearing – 13 - Determines the range you can lock on to enemies without sight.**

 **Life Steal - 0 Steal vitality with each blow**

 **Initiative - 0 Bonus to attack speed and movement speed**

 **Blocking - 0 Change to prevent attacks.**

 **Evasion - 5% Change to evade attacks**

 **Reflection - 0 Damage returned to the enemy each time you receive damage.**

 **Critical - 5% Change to deadly strikes**

 **Critical Multiplier- 200% Damage a Critical attack does**

 **Resistances**

 **?**

So, all of my attributes are trash except my Intelligence, a new sapphire frame appears next to the attributes.

 **One increase in Intelligence**

I get it don't think of the name of something unless that's what I want to pick your so fun game. So, two of my attributes are good, but the rest resemble swamp ass. It looks like the game is setting me up as a glasses cannon with is not my style. I always prefer crowd control builds in the few games I can remember. However, give the description two in speed the message reforms.

 **Two increase in Speed**

 **Alright, I think I got this and 2 in Dexterity.**

 **Two increase in Dexterity**

The simple fact is that I have no clue what I'm getting myself into so running, hiding, and range attacks until I do seem like the best option to me. The sapphire's change again, and the message appears.

 **Abilities**

 **Sturdy - Once per day survive a blow that will drop your vitality from full to 0 with 1 life.**

 **Moxie - Strength Stat Rises by one every Time an Enemy is defeated resets every day**

 **Prankster - Increase Initiative by 1**

 **Poison Heal - Toxic Resistance increased to 4**

 **Guts -Immune to fear effects and 10% increase to Constitution**

 **Bulletproof - Immunity to projectiles**

 **Mega Launcher - 35% increase in all long-range attacks damage and accuracy**

 **2 Ability points**

This was a lot harder than the last few choices, and it looks like I can only have two. The problem is that they all look good surviving a killing blow, Raising Strength, increase damage to all long-ranged attack jump out to me but name me the person that didn't want immunity to projectiles. I run all the abilities over again and again in my mind. Picking apart the words and trying to see if any of the abilities have a downside. Immunity to fear may make me reckless, and that can kill me faster than anything, and without knowing what my toxic resistance is at that could be a wasted point.

Being immune to projectiles was just too situationally dependent for me, and the wording on that once per day ability was tricky. You know what let's stop overthinking this Mega Launcher and Moxie that way I have something for close and long-range, and they seem to work together well. The message changes again.

 **Attacks**

 **Ominous Wind - long-range - level 01/30**

 **Power - 60? Damage**

 **Accuracy - 100**

 **Cost - 120 Aura**

 **A wind made of shadows attack your target and have a 10% chance to raise all your attributes by 10%**

 **Heavy Slam - close range - level 01/10**

 **Power - 1 - 120? Damage**

 **Accuracy - 100**

 **Cost - 240 Aura**

 **The heavier the user compared to the target, the higher the power of the attack.**

 **Shadow Sneak - Self - Level 01/30**

 **Power - 40? Damage**

 **Accuracy - 100**

 **Cost - 80 Aura**

 **Teleport into target shadow and gain 1 Initiative for 10 seconds**

 **Night Shade - long-range - Level 1/15**

 **Power - 1 – 100? Damage**

 **Accuracy - 100**

 **Cost - 200 Aura**

 **Deals damage equal to the user's level**

 **1 Attack point**

Intently regretting picking mega launcher don't get me wrong the attacks that raise your attributes look pretty way better than any of the attacks with variable power. However, I'm choosing Shadow Sneak it has the highest-level cap, and teleportation is a powerful ability that will help me run away when needed ask anyone who has played a card game before "Wording is key" target shadow, not an enemy shadow. The message changed once more.

 **Generating starter items**

 **Muscle wing - 1**

 **Pokeball - 1**

 **Escape Rope - 1**

 **Lesser Healing Potion - 1**

 **Money - $600**

 **Choice starter weapon**

 **One-Hand Axe**

 **Two-Hand Axe**

 **Bow**

 **Crossbow**

 **Dagger**

 **Fist Weapon**

 **One-Hand Mace**

 **Two-Hand Mace**

 **Polearm**

 **Stave**

 **One-Hand Sword**

 **Two-Hand Sword**

 **Thrown Weapon**

 **Staff**

Alright, Pokémon Aura and now a Pokeball what the hell is this thing going on. Never mind, a starter weapon what do I need a starter weapon for? Do I need to poke something? Well seeing as there really isn't anything to do, I go over the different weapons in my mind some sounded better than other but thanks to mega launcher I didn't have much choice and select bow as soon as I did.

 **Feeble Short bow - 1**

 **Light Leather Quiver - 1**

 **Rusty Arrows - 20**

 **All Item sent to inventory thanks to the pickup Ability.**

 **Inventory can be called up by saying or thinking of inventory.**

 **Pickup ability? A quick change and**

 **Talents**

 **Bow - Increased Damage and Accuracy with bows by 10% and unlocks the bow skills tree.**

 **Dual Wielding - Decreases damage penalty by 20% and unlock dual-wielding skills.**

 **Single-Handed - Increased damage with a single-handed weapon by 10% and unlock singlehanded skills.**

 **Two-Handed - Increased critical chance by 10% and critical multiplier by 20 and unlock two-handed skills**

 **Spell Tags - Increased damage by 10% and unlock spell tag skills**

 **Bartering - Determines your haggling skills with a trader, unlocks bartering skills**

 **Charisma - Determines the first impression you make on other people and your talent for interaction, unlock charisma skills.**

 **Leadership - Give a boost to party members and friends that can see you, unlocks leadership skills.**

 **Blacksmithing - allows you to repair your items and is required to create and improve metal enhanced weapons and armor, unlocks the blacksmithing menu.**

 **Crafting - Determines what you can craft, and the quality of the items unlocks the crafting system.**

 **Lore - allows you to examine and understand people, places, items, and the history of them unlocks lore skills.**

 **Five talent points**

 **This choice was a bit tricky, but one skill was a must "lore."**

 **Attack unlocked**

 **Foresight - long-range - level 01/40**

 **Power - 0**

 **Accuracy - 100**

 **Cost - 5**

 **Increases Perception by 10 for 30 seconds examine information on people and items.**

Alright, that should make learning about this game more comfortable than just jumping in blind and hoping for the best. A combat skill would be excellent, but there is no real way for me to know what kind of weapon would be best, so maybe crafting and blacksmithing this left me at

 **Talents**

 **Bow - Increased Damage and Accuracy with bows by 10% and unlocks the bow skills tree.**

 **Dual Wielding - Decreases damage penalty by 20% and unlock dual-wielding skills.**

 **Single-Handed - Increased damage with a single-handed weapon by 10% and unlock singlehanded skills.**

 **Two-Handed - Increased critical chance by 10% and critical multiplier by 20 and unlock two-handed skills**

 **Spell Tags - Increased damage by 10% and unlock spell tag skills**

 **Bartering - Determines your haggling skills with a trader, unlocks bartering skills**

 **Charisma - Determines the first impression you make on other people and your talent for interaction, unlock charisma skills.**

 **Leadership - Give a boost to party members and friends that can see you, unlocks leadership skills.**

 **Blacksmithing - Level 1 - - Allows you to repair your items and is required to create and improve metal enhanced weapons and armor, unlocks the blacksmithing menu.**

 **Crafting - level 1 - Determines what you can craft, and the quality of the items unlocks crafting menu.**

 **Lore - level 1 - Allows you to examine and understand people, places, items, and the history of them unlock lore skills.**

 **Two talent points**

What's up with the level 1 after my talent could I raise them higher, may as well try and find out now seeing as it looks like I can get more talent points later. Crafting and blacksmithing both rises to level 2 with is good to know I wish that I could have gotten some of the other talents, but I can work on them later.

 **Crafting and Blacksmithing menu unlocked.**

Crafting and Blacksmithing menus can be called up by saying or thinking their names.

 **+30 Crafting points**

 **+30 Blacksmithing points**

What we're crafting and Blacksmithing points? The message changed

 **Character Generation**

 **Name - Hero Roni**

 **Level - 1**

 **Experience**

 **Current 0000**

 **Next Level 1800**

 **Age - 03**

 **Aura Type -? /?**

 **Title-?**

Hold up I'm three years old the hell was I going to do as a three-year-old cry the poke's away? You know what this is fine, I may have been an adult in my past life but even being a child in my new one was better than this boring ass place. Hopefully, I can grow up a bit before I have to do any real combat the window changes again saying.

 **Would you like to play the Tutorial?**

 **Yes / No**

Tutorial? Those usually are pretty easy and have helpful tips along the way, right? May as well get it done and earn some free experience. Yes, one moment I was floating in the Ink Ocean, then the universe blinks, and I'm resting on a hard-cold surface in a cold, dark, and wet place. Staring up at an arced cement stone ceiling with rusted metal pipes that I could only make out in the dark because of the flickering lights with the sound of running water all around me.

This place had a smell and taste that hit me in the face like a punch. I'm not sure how long I just laid there looking at the stone, but after a time I noticed something I had almost forgotten I was cold, so cold in fact that my new body was shaking. It was a sharp reminder that I could move, a very uncomfortable thought. I had to relearn everything, starting with how to blink, but I quickly concluded that I didn't like closing my eyes.

Afraid as I was of the darkness taking me away again. It took time but muscle by muscle I relearn how to move everything from how to wiggle my fingers, then opening and closing my mouth it was like riding a bike. The hardest part was breathing I keep forgetting that I need to, but after a few hours I was standing with the help of the dirty wall to my right, but my legs were weak, and my body was so short.

I was tripping over my own feet as I kept trying to move as if my arms and legs were longer than they were. Despite this, I could not be happier. I had tears running down my face and a smile from ear to ear as I move slow and clumsily with no real care as to where I was going. I must have spent an hour just looking at myself. Hands, feet, even a little belly, never mind that I was naked. I couldn't stop crying or smiling.

Once I got myself and my body mostly under control, I took a look around to get a better idea of where I was. There were two walkways made of the same crumbling stone as the walls with a large number 7 in fading green paint on the one to the far left next to a row of flickering and broken lights with seem to be the light source in this long tunnel I found myself in.

Between the walkways, a stream of piss brown water flowed down into the darkness. This tunnels that went out of sight of where I found myself had an ominous feeling, and the fact that everything was fuzzy almost out of focus didn't help. Then suddenly a crystal-clear message appears.

 **Quest Alert**

Find your way out of the sewer system and defeat the boss.

 **Completion 1800 Exp.**

 **$2000**

 **?,?**

A sewer then that means that the water had, you know what let's not think about it. I take a second to take in the site of this place all over again; everything was off the area just felt wrong to extensive, too tall maybe. As I tried to move, I fell over and bring my hands out to stop the worst of the fall. I land on my belly, and they're a moment of pain, but that's not what caught my attention. No, what I can't stop looking at are my hands again. There tiny and pink and look nothing like what I remember, but before I can think more about it, I hear something echoing from ahead over the sound of the water.

I slowly make it back to my feet as the noise gets closer to me. I try to see what it is but between the darkness and my eyes not being able to focus all I can make out is a small black colored shape heading my way. This thing is ten feet away from me one moment then it's slamming into my chest the next. Stunning me and knocking the both of us in the stream of filth, the blow didn't hurt, and I could swear it pass them me a bit, but the force behind it knocked the wind out of me and my weak legs crumbled under the assault.

The water was cold, and the smell from before tripled as I was cover in waste before I could even think I felt a sharp pain shot up my arm as I make out a small black kitten with a foreign oval coin on its head biting my arm. Acting on instinct, I use my free hand to firmly grab the cat's body then hold it under the water, and as soon as its mouth opens, I jerk my arm away. Quickly grabbing on to the kitten with both hands I choke the thing under the freezing brown water its fights back-scratching and clawing at me, but after a few minutes it stops struggling, and a new message appears.

 **Meowth Defeated 12 Exp**

 **Pick Up - 1 - Anti-Venom**

 **Speed effort value increased by 1**

I stumble out of the sludge and make it back to the walkway on my hands and knees. Breathing deep and trying to think past my panic, but the smell of this place hits me again, and I start to consider what was in that water.

Thankfully there wasn't anything in my stomach to throw up as I relearn how to dry heave. I roll onto my back and try calming down. I just killed a cat, I like cats, I had a cat named Shiva as a kid, and when the neighbor's dog murdered it, I cry for a week, hell my parents had to throw out the bleach-soaked hotdogs I was planning to give the neighbor's dog. I call out, "Status," and a menu pops up.

 **Status**

 **Name Hero Roni**

 **Title-?**

 **Vitality - 52/65**

 **Aura - 412/412**

 **Level 1**

 **Experience**

 **Current 0006**

 **Next Level 1800**

 **Crafting Points - 30**

 **Blacksmithing Points - 30**

 **Ability Points - 0**

 **Talent Points - 0**

 **Reputation - 0**

 **Status Effects**

That wasn't right why did my vitality drop from 100? The message reforms as I called out "Attributes."

 **Attributes**

 **Vitality - 42/65 How Much Damage you can take.**

 **Aura - 412/412 Total Pool of actions you can take using your powers**

 **Strength - 5 determines Your Damage with Strength Base Weapons and how much you can carry.**

 **Constitution - 10 Increases your Vitality and increases your chances to resist a status effect**

 **Armor Rating - 10 how much physical damage you can absorb**

 **Dexterity - 6 determine your damage with a Dexterity base weapon along with your evasion rate and movement.**

 **Intelligence - 33 Determines your damage with an Intelligence base attacks along with your learning speed and Aura pool**

 **Wisdom - 25 Determine how much Aura damage you can take, your Aura pool, your change to resist a status effect, Aura Regeneration, and your memories**

 **Perception - 2 affects your critical change, the ability to detect traps also accuracy and vision.**

 **Speed - 6 affects your movement speed.**

 **Luck - 5 Affects loot drops, evasion, critical hit rate, and any game of chance.**

 **Unspent Attribute points - 0 Points that can be added to any attribute**

 **Vitality Regeneration - 3 Determines your Health recovered per minute**

 **Aura Regeneration - 7 Determines your Aura recovered per minute**

 **Sight - 10 Determines how far you can see and how quickly you can spot enemies.**

 **Hearing - 13 determines the range you can lock on to enemies without sight.**

 **Life Steal Chance - 0 Steal vitality with each blow chance**

 **Initiative - 0 Bonus to attack speed and movement speed**

 **Blocking - 0 Change to block attacks.**

 **Evasion - 0 Change to evade attacks**

 **Reflection - 0 Damage returned to the enemy each time you receive damage.**

 **Critical - 0 Change to deadly strikes**

 **Critical Multiplier- 200% Damage a Critical attack does**

Why did my attributes drop like that? I start looking through my menu's until I pull up my abilities.

 **Abilities**

 **Cursed Body - -20% Strength**

 **Dry Skin - 35% Decreased Vitality**

 **Weak Armor - +10% Damage from Physical Attacks**

 **Klutz - 40% Decrease in Dexterity**

 **Adaptability - +25% EXP**

 **Early Bird - 4 hours less sleep need for a full rest**

 **Tinted Lens - 50% Decreased Perception**

 **Slow Start - -40% Speed**

 **Reckless - Double change to be Critical**

 **Pickup - Sends Drop items to inventory.**

 **Moxie - Each day gain +1 Strength for each defeated enemy until the end of the day.**

 **Mega Launcher - + 35% damage to all long-range attacks**

So many adverse effects and with curse body and klutz, it's no surprise I can't even walk without help from the wall. Then there is the tinted lens ability destroying my perception. I think I had something that could help with that "Foresight." I felt like putting on contacts then my eyes burned and watered for a second and then everything was clear the darkness from before falls back and a few rocks on the ground had small screens over them saying "rough stone" pop up.

I crawl over on all fours and use the wall to stand then wiping off the muck as best I can. The effects of foresight wear off, and I restart it again and again as I collect the stone's and call up my inventory a ten by ten grid made of jade appears and another empty box with the word details written inside next to it. The inventory grid has nine items in it and touching the first item makes a message appear in the detail box,

 **1 Muscle wing - Raise strength by 1**

 **Remove? Yes / No**

I hold up the stone and with a thought, they disappear, and a new slot is taken up then saying yes, a white feather with a brown tip appears in my hand, and a message pops up.

 **Use a muscle wing?**

 **Yes/ No**

 **Clicking yes and the feather gives off a blinding flash of purple light and disappears and the message changes.**

 **Strength increased by 1**

The feather disappears, and I'm left blinking spots out of my eyes, shaking my head a little I look at all the items in my inventory one at a time.

 **1 - Pokeball - A capture device for a creature, have a low capture rate damaging and status effect raise the capture rate.**

 **1 - Escape Rope - Use to escape a dungeon instantly**

 **1 - Lesser Healing Potion - Heals 250 vitality**

 **1 - Anti-Venom - Heals poison status effect**

 **1- Small Feeble Short bow - A children's practices bow more toy then weapon - 10 to 30-? Damage**

 **1 - Ruined Leather Quiver - A weak quiver with holes and patchwork, keeping it together can hold a total of 20 arrows.**

 **20 - Rusted Arrow - Weak rusted arrows that look like they're going to fall apart - +2-? Damage**

 **10 - Rough Stone - Crafting Item**

Selecting the small, feeble short bow makes a child-size wooden bow appear in my hand, and a new window opens up inside is a diagram of a man with his arms and legs spread with empty slots outlined around the body. Equipment slots for both wrist equipment slots for arms and legs each, a slot for a mask and one for my head. One for shoulders another for my belt, two slots on the bottom that read Shirt and pants a neck slot, Two slots marked weapon that had a picture of my bow in them, 2 ring slots, a slot for my back, a trinket slot, a slot marked bag another mark ammo, and a finally Slot for my feet. Pulling on my ruined leather quiver fills my ammo slot and loading it with rusted arrows get a 20 written on top of it. Dismissing the windows with a thought then standing as best I can without help, I test the bow a few times to get used to it when a message appears.

 **Dexterity effort value increased by 1**

Effort value, what the hell is an effort value? When no new messages appear like expected, I was even more confused and decided to collect my arrows. Deciding to try out my other attacks, I picked a shadow on the other side of the stream of sludge and with a thought of shadow sneak. I get the sensation of something wet and slimy covering my body quickly then I seem to go blind for a moment. There is a feeling of free fall, and then I'm looking at the wall on the other side of the sewer tunnel. That was strange, and surprisingly I'm clean of all the slime from before. It lays on the floor where I started, but before I can do more testing, I hear a nose. Turning towards the same tunnel that the Meowth came from I think "Foresight" and make out a small purple and white mouse with the words.

 **Rattata**

Floating over its head almost 30 feet away heading towards my direction from the walkway. Pulling out an arrow I drop to one knee and lining up my shot, waiting for it to come in range, I release the bolt as it comes within 20 feet of me. The arrow flies through the tunnel and hits the mouse's body, killing it and getting me a new message.

 **Rattata Defeated 12 Exp**

 **Pick Up - $10**

Did I hit it? Really? I was planning to scare the thing away huh, keeping foresight up and not wanting to waste any more Aura that I didn't have to I jump into the river of sludge seeing that it stops at chest level. I cross over to recover my arrow, making sure to keep my injured arm out of the muck. Picking it up with the mouse attached to the end, I tried shaking it off but end up pulling it off the tip getting its blood all over my hand. With a silent command, I call up my status window again.

 **Status**

 **Name Hero Roni Hagane**

 **Title-?**

 **Vitality - 54/65**

 **Aura - 302/412**

 **Level 1**

 **Experience**

 **Current 0012**

 **Next Level 1800**

 **Crafting Points - 30**

 **Blacksmithing Points - 30**

 **Ability Points - 0**

 **Talent Points - 0**

 **Reputation - 0**

 **Status Effects**

Alright, it looks like this tutorial is trying to get me moving and I didn't want to waste all my arrows. I brush aside my questions for now and head in the direction that both little monsters appeared. It was simple game logic that you go towards the monsters if you have no clue where you are. One hand on the wall the other holding my bow I make my way deeper into the sewer stopping every now and again to pick up a rock to put into my inventory.

Things began moving around in the darkness, and even with the occasional foresight, I could not see them. So, I just kept running my eyes and focused on my ears, and I made out things moving above me clawing on the pipes and behind me in the shadows and even in front of me as I walked but just out of sight nothing attacked or ever got in range. It wasn't long after sending my 6th rough stone to my inventory that I reach an intersection in the shape of a cross with long tunnels leading in different directions, another noise from the shaft to my right catches my attention, and I use foresight again as I slowly lean over to see what it is

 **Rattata**

This time the mouse is black with more abundant whiskers than the last one and is facing away about 35 feet from me. So, I get low then draw an arrow and fire only to miss as the arrow lands in the water and get carried away in the current. I take cover behind the wall heart-pounding, hoping it didn't see me. I hear movement, and quickly I pull a rough stone out of my inventory and throw it into the tunnel across from me.

There a loud crack as the rock hits the wall and then the sounds of something rush in my direction. I draw another arrow and wait for the little thing to get closer, but after a long few seconds, I hear a splash of something hitting the water I count to 10 then activate foresight and look out over the corner again. Only to see that the Rattata is swimming 10 feet away in the pool almost to the other side of the river, I draw another arrow firing my next shot only to miss again and have the creature turn in the water and spot me. I shoot two more arrows one as it turns in the water that clips its side and another as it comes out of the water that takes off its head and pushes its dead body back into the water taking my arrows with it. However, a message appears saying.

 **Rattata Defeated 12 Exp**

 **Pick up 1 – Earth root.**

Before I can celebrate, I hear more noise coming from the tunnel to my right a quick look, and I spot a giant ugly fat black rat turning the corner with the sign.

 **Raticate**

Over its head, the thing looks sick like it has eaten a basketball or something as I retake cover hoping my luck holds out as a new message pops up.

 **Roaming Bosses**

 **In every area defeat, they roaming bosses for bonus prizes,**

 **Note that roaming bosses are stronger than level bosses in Honor mode.**

I pull the second stone and throw it across to the tunnel on the other side of the water. This time the stone skips on the stone walkway, and I hear something moving very quickly, and in a moment the Raticate appears on the other side of the river facing away from me and down the tunnel. I was not fighting that thing if it was stronger than the final Boss of this area and how can that thing move so fast. It starts walking into the tunnel but stop and starts to smell the air as my foresight wears off again. I lock every muscle in my tiny body and wait as I can hear the rat making noise.

After a full minute, the sound starts to fade then after a few more minute's I count to 30 before turning into the tunnel that the rat came from and started moving away from that thing as fast as I dare. I can only hope that thing was the only roaming boss because I wanted nothing to do with it, that Raticate covered 30 feet in less than a second there wasn't anything I could do to something that fasts before it killed me. I start losing track of time as the tunnel stretches on and on, turning right at one point then left at another with no real idea of with way to go. After reaching another intersection, I turn right again and run into a cream-colored kitten that looked as surprised as I was. The dirt and goodness know what in its fur and the foreign oval golden coin on its head from before are all I can make out. Before I can think of what to do, it turns and runs away on instinct, I start to pull an arrow out of my quiver as a message pops up.

 **Catch Your First Partner**

 **Attack and capture a creature in your Pokeball**

 **Exp 500 $500 1-? 1-? 1-?**

 **Bonus -? Exp 1000**

Pulling out the Pokeball from my inventory reviles a golf-ball shaped device with a button in the center and a silver band dividing it. Half the sphere is a pearl white, and the other half is a copper red after looking the device over I push the button. The invention swells and grows to the size of an orange, squeezing both sides of the Pokeball at the same time fires a red laser out, and I may or may not have taken a few minutes to play with it. Then pressing the button again opens silts in the silver band that crakes unlock the device, the inside of the Pokeball was hollow with a strange silver lining with small gold wires embedded into the coating. The gold wires were connecting to two computer chips at the top and bottom of the hollow shell, how this thing worked was beyond me, but it seems simple enough to weaken the creature and use this thing somehow to capture it.

I send the Pokeball back to my inventory for now. With one hand holding my bow and the other on the wall again, I make my way down the tunnel after the kitten, keeping my foresight up to avoid any more surprises. It isn't long after I take another left that I start to hear a noise, drawing an arrow and keeping it ready I slow down, and as I reach a turn peeking over, I see a Rattata and the Meowth from before 20 feet away trying to kill each other.

The Meowth jumps claws out trying to pounce on the mouse but in a blur the Rattata slams into the kitten in the air knocking it into the wall. The Rattata charges the Meowth as it tries to gets to its feet and sinks its teeth into the kitten's leg, the Meowth hiss loudly then its claws flash out scratching the mouse in a fury of blows. The Rattata pulls back taking a chunk of the Meowths leg with it, and I lean again staying hidden from the two creatures, placing the bow on the ground and pulling the Pokeball from my inventory with a thought. I keep quiet and listen to the fight; I wait as the fighting gets louder and louder than it suddenly stops quickly coming around the corner as I press the button on the ball.

Spotting the kitten leaning over the body of the dead Rattata eating, I toss the Pokeball sending it flying across the tunnel and with a meaty slap the Pokeball hits the Meowth in the face. A red shroud covers the Meowth, and with a loud, almost computer-like screech the Meowth gets sucked into the ball. The ball lands on the ground as the silver band turns red and the ball beings to shake. I hold my breath as the ball shakes more and more violently, but it starts to settle. As I begin to turn to get my bow, I hear hissing like a tea kettle quickly followed by a small explosion that echoes up and down the tunnel and the Meowth is freed and looking at me with its back arched, fangs out, and its tail was taking on a silver glow.

 **AN: So, I am going to start up chapter 2 soon.**


End file.
